


Sticks and Fires

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dadvid Appreciation Week, Dadvid Zombie AU, Family, Found Family, Gen, MomGwen, Zombie, Zombie AU, Zombie Dadvid AU, alternative universe, dadvid, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Day 6 - The More the Merrier!A family can be five kids, a survivor and a zombie. And a fire.I went with Zombie AU because I love the kids and I love David and Gwen and I love zombie!David. After "I'll Protect You Now"STAY AWAY IF YOU SUPPORT MA///ID





	Sticks and Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!
> 
> I didn't originally mean to write this, but I was bored and tired and Zombie Dadvid AU came more naturally than anything else. So I went with this, which, technically follows the promt. It's more than one kid!
> 
> Oh and note that "Greg" here is Space Kid. I feel like he'd end up with a different name (especially with having another Neil around), and my trusty bestest of buds fabulous-puns (on Tumblr) thought Greg fit the best (we're both OTGW losers so that might be why). But that's my own silly little headcanon. You can of course think of him as Space Kid, or Space Neil, or something different.
> 
> Warnings for: Mentions of death (because of zombies), violence towards children (zombies + raiders), zombies themselves (and the soft-core gore that follows that), and cursing.

David looked around at the children around him, a smile on his face. They were all sitting around the fire, trading stories. They all looked so happy, happier than they had been for months. 

They had finally found a place to stay, after months on the road. It had been a rough couple of months, especially on the kids. David had seen how tired they’d been, how skittish and on-guard they became with every day. It would do them good to finally settle down someplace, at least for a little while.

David listened intently as he grabbed his pocketknife and a little piece of wood from the pile of firewood. It always made him feel content to listen to his children - His! Kids! He had children who saw him as a dad! - and Gwen talk and trade stories. It made him smile from how happy they all sounded, how carefree. He felt more alive, more like a Living at moments like this. He treasured every moment with his little rag-tag family. They were all great, and he was so lucky to have them in his undead life.

«And then I just fucking slammed my bat into the bastards face, and his head flew off of his shoulders and straight into the wall! It made the most satisfying noise I’ve ever heard!» Max said as he stared into the fire, eyes alight with joy and excitement.

 _‘He’s grown so much. He’s so different from the kid I met four years ago. I’m so proud of him,’_ David thought to himself as he listened to Nikki’s response, smiling to himself. She was telling a story about how she defeated two Dead with a flamethrower and a Swiss army knife. _‘They all have… I’m so proud of them all…’_

«Um, Dad?» David looked up from what he was carving, his hands going dead still as he lightly tilted his head. Greg looked at him with wide eyes, his brown hair sticking up in every direction, his little space-themed hat clutched in his hands. «Are we- are we close to Sanctuary?»

«I… Don’t…Know…» David answered honestly, his hands curling lightly. He honestly had no idea how far it was. He’d never been there, he hadn’t dared stray from the place he’d woken up in. And he’d only left it after some nasty Undying came and harassed him and the others there. David’s hands curled into fists at the thought. They had chased him away, had- had-

David swallowed thickly, shaking his head lightly. _‘No, not the time for that. I don’t know what happened to him. He’s fine, he’s always fine. I just didn’t find him, is all.’_

«Um… Gwen?» David looked over at Gwen, who had that _look_ on her face, that look that said she saw something, that she _knew_ something about him. Shaking his head gently, David motioned for her to answer. She could ask her questions later, if she so desired. He didn’t like the questions, but Gwen was his friend and he would be darned if he couldn’t answer her questions. Even if they made him uncomfortable.

«Well… We’re a little over halfway, so I think we’ll reach it in maybe two months. Less, if we’re lucky and find a usable car. Then everything can go faster, since this loser is set on ‘slow as fuck’,» Gwen responded, jabbing her thumb in David’s direction.

«Not… My fault… Bad legs,» David responded, an expression of mock-offense on his face. Although, it might not be as fake as he thought. He knew he was slow, it was just another disadvantage of being Dead. He didn’t like it, and he knew it slowed them all down.

«Yeah, well, I don’t care, Zombie Man. You take like _ages_ to move,» Max whined, throwing his hands up in the air. His left hand was still bandaged after that incident with those raiders, and even the thought of it made David’s chest burn with rage. Nobody hurt his kids. Ever.

«Sorry… Dead legs don’t… Work well,» David said, feeling that soft feeling of cold guilt in his stomach. He hated it when he weighted them all down with how slow he sometimes was. His legs just didn’t work all the time, and it caused him to be slow. Sometimes, he felt that guilt curl in his chest, the guilt of knowing they were this slow because of him.

«Hey Dad, geez. I didn’t mean it like that,» Max said, frowning gently. The others nodded their agreement, but it didn’t quite make the feeling leave his stomach.

«Yeah Dad, it’s not your fault. Like, you’re a fucking _zombie_ , it’s a miracle you can talk! And besides, it’s not really the end of the world - OK yes, I know shut up Harrison - if we’re a little slower. We’re together, right? So that’s what’s important, right?» Neil piped up, his hands tugging at the fabric that was tied around his thigh. 

«Ye! Dad, you’re like, _so_ amazing. You like, fight other zombies for us? You lead us through like, tough areas? Without you, I’d probably be somewhere all alone, surrounded by zombies! And bears! While the bear part isn’t so bad, the wild, feral zombies are… You get what I mean! So some slowness doesn’t matter! Besides, then it’s easier for Greg to be able to follow after us!» Nikki said, standing up with a grin. Her hair was sticking out everywhere, her braids loose and barely there anymore.

«So, don’t be so fucking down, OK Dad? You being slow doesn’t matter. Sorry if I was, uh, insensitive or something,» Max said, his hands shoved down into his pockets. «Besides, we don’t care if you’re dead or half-dead or whatever. You’re our Dad, so like… We won’t leave you behind or anything.»

David nodded slowly, his smile softly returning. His kids were the best at cheering him up, weren’t they? His smile turned into a grin as he looked at them all. They really cared about him. It made him feel so loved, so important. It made him feel alive.

«David, I’m sorry for the joke. It was insensitive,» Gwen said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder (the part that was still covered by his t-shirt). «You don’t deserve that shit.»

«Aw… Thank you… All of you…» David rasped softly as he gently gave Gwen a side-hug. She returned it gladly. The moment he let go of Gwen, Greg came all but running into his arms, hugging his side fiercely. Nikki and Neil joined in a moment after, followed by Harrison before Max joined as well. David felt joy and happiness build up in his chest, the feeling of being loved and cared for making him choke up. They were such incredible kids.

«I’m so glad you found us, Dad,» Max said softly when they all let go, «Without you, I don’t think I’d be here. You saved me - you saved all of us. So uh, thank you, for helping us. For being here for us.» The other kids nodded, faces full of gratitude. It made David’s chest swell with joy, with pride.

«Thank _you_ , all of you… You are… The best… Children… A father… Could have,» David said, his eyes stinging (a feeling that had grown familiar to him the last four months) with unshed tears. «I love… You guys… All of you.» He looked over to Gwen at that last bit, his smile bright and big.

«We love you too, Dad,» the kids said, more or less in unison. They were all amazing. And they were his, could you believe it? They were _his_ kids.

He had a family that loved him. A family that cared about him.

A family.  
The best family.

**Author's Note:**

> Day six done! Just one more day, and then I'm done! To be honest, I have to much ambition for tomorrow... Trying to finish that monster of a thing? For tomorrow? Dream on, girl, you won't be able to............ Maybe...... But we will try!
> 
> I hope this was good! I wanted to write more for this AU, because I love it so much and I'm so happy people love it! This is after the ending of "I'll Protect You Now", by the way. It takes time to get all the way there, on foot. But they'll get there soon, where _things _will happen. Oh and Jasper? Where is he? Who knows!__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _I'm just happy I finished this. This day has been shit, but it's gotten better. A good dose of RT (and Miles Luna) can brighten any day! So I'm going to enjoy the rest of my night, and I hope you guys do too!_  
>   
> 
> __  
>   
> 
> 
> __  
> _Until next time; see ya!_  
>  (Visit me on my tumblr, that-one-strange-geek to ask me questions 'n' shit!)  
> 


End file.
